Closer Together
by Risque Tendencies
Summary: Shinobu is determined not to waste a moment of he and Miyagi's shared day off, even if work and snow threaten to get in the way. Smut. Junjou Terrorist pairing. One-shot. Co-written with AZ1087653.


**A/N:** Another winter-themed piece co-written with AZ1087653. We both _love_ Junjou Tero, and were excited to create a story about the pair here. We hope you enjoy, and would be sparklier than when Misaki met Ijuuin if you would review after reading! :)

* * *

**Closer Together**

* * *

Among the sounds of the early morning could be heard two sets of footsteps. One was decided and strong, the other more of a shuffle of annoyance. The sounds of both offset each other in a way that harmonized to the rest of the music of life that flitted through the crisp air.

Occasionally there was a soft sigh that accompanied the shuffle and the quick sweep of a jacket as it moved and connected with skin. In this case it belonged to one Takatsuki Shinobu. He was not happy about going into his lover's office on a weekend, much less one where absolute zero seemed possible with the way the cold was clouding his senses. Rather than stay at home by himself for an entire day though he'd all but told Miyagi Yoh that he was going to accompany the older man and work on college coursework while the professor worked on whatever the hell was so important a weekend needed to be interrupted.

After the umpteenth sigh, the older man finally spoke. "You really didn't need to come with me Shinobu; it would have been much warmer at home."

"Save it, old man," Shinobu spat. "We already spend less than an entire day together during the week with our schedules. Like I was really going to be separated from you on our one day off together."

"Then how about showing a little decorum and not acting like it's the end of the world?" Miyagi stated calmly. "I am not happy about having to work on a Sunday either."

Shinobu scoffed under his breath as he wiped more nasal excrement from his nose with the cuff of his jacket. "Maybe this will teach you to actually work while at work rather than sexually harass that other professor," he mumbled softly; too soft for the other man to hear.

Miyagi knew it was a pretty big blow to go in on a combined day off and he did feel bad about it. He'd have rather spent the day reading, though with the two of them home on the chance off day they'd more likely have spent that time being skintimate, or possibly fucking each other's brains out, as was customary on those days.

This thought made him shiver, which Shinobu took to be his older lover being cold. Snow was already falling and both were turning into snow men, so Shinobu was rather chilled himself. The younger man came in close and wrapped an arm around the other's and shared body heat as the two continued to walk on. No matter what, he was not going to let the old man out of his sight that day.

/GG/

The office was musty and smelled of old books and dust. There was a lingering smell of Miyagi Shinobu was able to pick out, but just barely. That scent made him smile on the inside, but he'd be damned if he showed that smile to present company. Both removed their snow covered outerwear and hung it on the coat rack.

"Make yourself at home Shinobu-chin," Miyagi stated as he pulled his chair away from his desk and started to rummage through a few drawers. "You already know where the snack machines are and I know your father is not coming in today, nor is Kamijou, so we will be alone here until I am finished."

Shinobu sat down on the sofa, one that had many good memories of prior scandalous acts the two had committed at times, and picked through his book bag. His English book was the first to be extracted from the jaws the backpack seemed to have grown. Rather than fight to get anything else out at that time the college student decided English was a good choice to start with.

The young man looked out the window and noticed that the sun was not going to shine at any point and that made him feel even colder than he already felt. Heat had been turned on in the room, but it was big enough that it would take some time to warm up the area. What Shinobu really wanted to do was strip down to his birthday suit, strip Miyagi in the same way, and hold the man for dear life as their body heat kept each other warm.

This thought caused areas in his nether regions to start coming to life, so he did what he could to make his snake take a nap. He thought about Kamijou wearing a thong and his sister naked. Not only did both thoughts work to cause his member to go back into hibernation it also caused him to gag and run out of the room in search of a water fountain. Truth be told he was lucky he didn't vomit.

While inhaling some water, Miyagi came up behind the young man and rubbed his back. "Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. Shinobu running from the room had startled him enough to drop his ink jar.

Shinobu nodded and spit into the fountain. "I never, ever, want to have either of those thoughts in my head again."

Miyagi laughed. "I don't even want to know."

The elder of the two twined his fingers with his younger beau and the two made their way back to the room. He could feel both their heartbeats pulsating through his fingertips. Their hearts had started to beat simultaneously years ago, but in never ceased to amaze him how it felt like only one heart was shared between the two of them. Maybe the brat had been right; it was fate that brought them together.

It was probably also fate that the power in the building had decided to go out right as they walked through the threshold of the door. For a fleeting moment Miyagi could feel Shinobu's hand squeeze his tightly. He reciprocated in kind, more to assure that he was there than anything else.

"Great," he muttered as he took out his mobile and used the screen's light to help light a small area of the room. "Stay here Shinobu and I'll go find the flashlight."

Shinobu stood rooted to the ground, more for his own safety than anything else. He knew that both professors seemed to have a maze of books all over the floor because neither had the common sense to put them into a bookshelf. One of these days someone was going to trip over one of the piles and incur the wrath of one or both literature junkies. This thought caused a soft snicker to erupt from Shinobu's throat.

"You'd better not be thinking anything unsavory right now!" Miyagi warned as he continued to look for batteries for the damn torch.

"Like I'd be thinking anything like that right now, old man," Shinobu snipped back in a scandalized tone. "I can see your ass waving in the air and to tell you the truth, it's looking kind of like a ghost right now. Didn't anyone tell you not to wear white after Labor Day?"

Miyagi scoffed. "One, I am not a woman who cares. Two, no matter how you look at it, every day is after Labor Day at some point if you use a rolling calendar where Labor Day is the first day counted."

Shinobu grinned slightly at this, but only just. Deep in his heart he loved playing with his Miyagi. Any sort of communication they did was magical to his soul.

"Damn it Kamijou, don't move the batteries around so I can't find them!" Miyagi finally growled in defeat. It was worthless to try and find anything if the man had moved it. He'd need to ask where all the bloody batteries when the next day arrived. Until that time he'd have to make do with candles.

Miyagi lit a candle with his cigarette lighter and placed it in a holder. Then he set up a few more around the room, casting a dim but beautiful glow about the place. When he saw Shinobu in the candlelight his heart all but skipped a beat. How he had gotten so lucky was beyond him, for there in front of him stood his terrorist with the light of an angel surrounding him.

"Well, Shinobu-chin," he stated in order to keep him from uncouth thoughts. "Let's continue on working so we can get the hell out of here soon and back home where we obviously want to be."

Shinobu rolled his eyes. "You are one sick pervert, you know that?"

That didn't stop the two from sitting across from one another at the coffee table to work. Both men, unbeknownst to the other, kept looking at one another and admiring how the candle light brought about a majestic and beautiful image of one to the other. Neither wanted to admit that they were completely turned on by the latest turn of events.

/GG/

The air in the room was thick, but dissipated just enough to allow both to set to work in companionable silence. Miyagi was working on some back-grading while Shinobu started in on his writing, studying the pages with a disinterested brow. Even so, he steadily hammered away at it, pen swiping over the sheaf of papers in an effortless way that would have made most of his classmates jealous.

They continued on this way for the next few hours, the only exceptions being when stopping for sustenance, other bodily needs, or when Shinobu changed what assignment he was working on. Even for a strong mind such as his, he preferred to flit back and forth between his school subjects so that he wouldn't easily become bored by one or the other.

"Hey, how's that coming? You need any help?"

Miyagi tried to distract himself from his roving thoughts by glancing down at Shinobu's homework assignment, which appeared to be dealing with verb conjugations. The student was required to write out the various forms of a word in the present, past, future, and any other tense listed. Below that were some lines drawn into the paper, probably for an essay question. Shinobu had already filled in the majority of them with his neat, slender letters; though Miyagi could not pick out everything from his upside-down vantage of reading to see what the essay was about.

"Don't be silly. I lived in an English country, didn't I? I probably know this stuff better than you."

Miyagi chuckled quietly. "All right then, I will leave you to it."

"No need, I'm finished."

Shinobu sat up straight, pushing his shoulder blades together and stretching from his perch on the couch. He eyed the older man speculatively as he did so, gaze suggesting a myriad of things. None of which were lost in translation.

/GG/

"Scramble up here and push that cute little ass my way."

Shinobu situated himself carefully, lean legs propped on either side of his lover, and staring down the man's body instead of up it like usual. He would never admit how much it turned him on to know that he was leaving himself so open and vulnerable to being handled. There was the suspense of not knowing what was going to be done, but the power also of being able to create the same desirous wait for his old man, who, after all, couldn't see what he was up to, either. This position left them only touch as their way of telling.

The idea titillated him greatly.

Miyagi slapped the tender flesh, causing the teen to squeak and try to turn his head - probably to glare at him - but futilely.

"You're dripping wet brat; you like it when I touch you like that?"

He punctuated the end of his question with pushing his tongue into the boy's weeping slit, torturing the pinkened tip with powerful swiping motions. His hand pumped the length vigorously, leading the youth into a series of loud 'ahnnns' and 'unnng' like non-noises that made the professor very glad that they were alone at the school at that time.

"You're turning me on with those cute noises, Shinobu-chin, but it'd be nice if you'd start giving back."

"I-I… Miyagi…" Shinobu sighed, his breathing heavy and labored. "I will."

A sweet slurping sound echoed as Shinobu bent his head and slipped his mouth over the professor's rock hard length. Miyagi could feel the youth's hand guiding him home, holding it at the right angle for him to work over. Shinobu's palm was warm and soft, hands left delicate by an easy life, and its grasp firm but gentle. He couldn't help but delight in it. The innocence still present in that hold, that certain essence that he hoped his young partner would be able to keep safe even when the world tried to toughen him up.

He felt his body rumble through with pleasure as Shinobu's lips desperately tried to suck him into that tight little mouth of his. The heat, the wetness, simply the thought of the boy straining was inciting the deepest of lust. Miyagi slipped Shinobu's cock back in and started slowly working his way upward, slicking his tongue along the sensitive shaft. The dual sensation was intense to the point where he knew that this position was going to rise steadily in the mental catalog of his favorites.

Though, he could stand to be able to see Shinobu go down on him.

To watch Shinobu's milky young body spread out like a feast for his eyes would be desirable enough. Ass pushed slightly outward and up, squirming as he mouthed the older's penis, as if itching to be filled. Shinobu was so unconsciously lewd at times that he wondered what thoughts ran through the teen's mind while they made love. Shinobu was not one to freely give out details or say anything without being asked, so it was a mystery.

How he loved watching his manhood disappearing through those rosy lips, the skin at the edges of his mouth straining to accommodate his girth, and a hot blush spreading across Shinobu's cheeks.

The last time the youth had given him head he'd asked the boy to also reach down and stroke himself. It had been hard for Shinobu to keep an even lilt, so he had ended up stopping that partway through to focus all his attention on Miyagi. After, Miyagi had pulled the blond up onto his lap and jerked him off until Shinobu's seed had splattered all across the older man's chest.

Shinobu never said anything of the sort, but Miyagi had been able to tell that he liked seeing that sort of erotic show, because Shinobu's eyes would darken as he looked down on the display, and he would cling tightly to the professor after for the longest time, uncomplainingly.

They worked in tandem, imparting their affections on the much-abused sofa that they called their own.

Every so often Shinobu's grip would falter, and the older's cock might leave its wet confines for a moment, accidentally grazing the velvety soft skin of the teen's face, anointing it with some of its pre-fluid. When this happened, Shinobu would exhale a gust of hot air over the head in a gasp, and then quickly put his mouth back on, treating Miyagi to an erratic blend of sensations that thrilled him primarily because it was just… so like his brat. Unbearably cute to the point of arousing.

He began to crave the taste of Shinobu's vernal seed down his tongue and thus, he upped the ante.

Sucking fervently, he slipped a hand up and hooked his thumb around to press against the boy's entrance, not quite putting it in, but allowing him to feel the anticipation of 'is-he-going-to?'. For himself, feeling the contractions of pleasure on his digit as Shinobu's body unconsciously tried to make him come inside was stirring, and the elder knew from then on that if he didn't get to mount the boy properly today, it would be all he could think about until he succeeded.

Shinobu wiggled back until he got what he wanted, working Miyagi's thumb firmly in. Saliva was streaming slowly from the seal of his lips, running down his lover's shaft and Shinobu's chin, making a complete mess of him, but hell if the teen wasn't focused. He shoved back with slender hips, mimicking some phantom of rhythm, non-verbally begging for more of what he had been given the smallest taste of.

Shinobu was always very eager when he had fingers to work with, but as much as he loved the squirming, it was distracting, so Miyagi began to pump that gripping little hole until Shinobu kept still and let him do everything. Feeling Shinobu's incredible inner heat, his throat vibrated with a groan, wishing for a moment that they were in a different position. He now harbored the desire to be watching Shinobu's sweet pointed face as he thrust into him, to see watery gray eyes staring intently back at him, that all-consuming love reflected in their smoky depths.

Perhaps later. No, no, without a doubt, but for now, this was how it was.

Miyagi mouthed the boy more resolutely, pulling back to swirl his tongue over the engorged head at the same time that Shinobu was doing it for him. He could feel his end drawing nearer, and with a sense of satisfaction he realized that his younger lover was right on track with him. Eyes shut tightly, Miyagi could feel the urgent licks and hear the muffled sounds from further down, and in his mind he cursed a full stream, imagining the beautiful picture that he was not able to witness for himself this time.

On the other end of their coupling, Shinobu was tempting him, tongue brushing up against his sensitive skin as the blond slowly slid further down on the elder's cock, warm, wet saliva easing the way. When his crown knocked against the boy's throat, Miyagi's thighs near trembled. Shinobu was getting better and better at this the more they were together, and he had to say it impressed him how easily (and eagerly) the youth seemed to drown his entire length.

With one final slip of his finger against the boy's sweet spot, he was rewarded with even sweeter spurt filling his mouth as Shinobu came, shooting off with an intense swallow around the professor's own length.

Miyagi lost all focus, heaving as he packed the younger's hot little mouth with his seed a mere second later, causing Shinobu to yank his head up out of surprise, dazed as he was from his climax, and inevitably, this went awry.

Miyagi just barely noticed that suction had left him, and it wasn't until a moment later with Shinobu screeching out his name in was certainly not ecstasy that he realized what had happened. He winced, and then quickly tried to reassure the other, knowing how embarrassing it must have been. Shinobu took things personally at the drop of a dime, and goodness forbid he had drawn the conclusion that his actions had been wrong somehow, or not "good enough."

"Let me see you, Shinobu," Miyagi called out soothingly, rubbing the boy's lower back.

"You'll just laugh!"

"I won't laugh. I promise. Turn around, love."

"…Really? You won't laugh? I'll kill you if you laugh."

"If I was going to laugh, I would have done it already. Let's see if we can get you cleaned up, okay?"

"Miyagi…"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry. I just couldn't remember to keep going when I… yeah… I was going to swallow, but it all happened so fast, and it felt so good that I couldn't help myself! It's not because I didn't want to!"

Miyagi's eyebrow raised. Sometimes he wondered how cognizant Shinobu was about how his words came out. Or was it his own mind's problem, for interpreting them in an inappropriate way?

The boy turned himself around, shyly letting his face be viewed. Small dots of white glistened on his cheeks, with a few resting on his slender throat, and though he appeared to be ashamed, Miyagi had a very different reaction to the sight.

"Oh wow. Shinobu-chin, you look good enough to eat."

For a fleeting moment there was a smile, but he quickly masked it with a frown before coming back with, "Baka, you already did that! Get a new line!"

"Hmm, how about… feel like becoming a cowboy for the day?"

"That's not a line!" And then, as the words permeated him better, Shinobu amended, "I knew this wouldn't be enough for you, wicked old man."

"I have to say seeing you like this - I've gained a second wind. Come closer and have a seat." He smiled invitingly, running a hand down his thigh before patting it. Shinobu's eyes watched him carefully, lips pursing together as he tried not to look too excited. The elder's penis was starting to curve up once more, and when the youth saw that, his decision was cemented for him.

He caught Miyagi's intense gaze, and subsequently resorted to bargaining.

"Miyagi… can we do it on the chair?"

"My chair?"

"N-No… on… _his_ chair. So, this time you really can cum inside me." Shinobu looked up at him from under long eyelashes, making such an uncharacteristically cute face that of course he couldn't refuse - which Shinobu probably knew and was making the face on purpose. The kinkiness of the request also pushed him to agree.

"You love me, don't you? So it shouldn't be a problem."

Miyagi exhaled in pleasant defeat.

"And you call me a pervert, brat… all right, then."

/GG/

Bundling up after heated love making in the office was not what either man wanted to do, but it was a must, lest they fall asleep and someone walk in on them in the nude. Miyagi never wanted another soul to see his beloved terrorist in his birthday suit. That beautiful, silken skin, and magnificent body were to be his alone. Plus, he wanted to keep Shinobu's package away from prying eyes because the pervert in him wanted him to be the only person in the boy's adult life who'd had the pleasure of seeing it stand on attention, awaiting hungry lips.

Good god, when had he become such a pervert? That was one question he'd probably never know. What really needed to happen though was getting both of them home so he could make love with Shinobu again since that lovely bit of sofa sex had all but turned him on for the foreseeable future.

"I know you are thinking something dirty, old man," Shinobu said with a glare. "Keep it to yourself till we get home, at least."

Shinobu was just as turned on as Miyagi was from their earlier activities. He had the same thoughts running in his mind and wanted nothing more than to act on them. In the sanctity of their own home, that is.

"Let's just go home Shinobu before we turn into giant snowmen and get stuck in the snow," Miyagi said as he walked out of the door and waited for the younger man to exit so he could lock up.

They continued the walk in communal silence through the dark, dank hallways of the university. Outside the building wasn't much brighter than inside. Grey clouds covered every inch of the sky and white snowflakes were falling so thickly it was a wonder anyone could see. For half a moment Miyagi was tempted to turn the two around and head back inside because he didn't want to get lost in the freak blizzard.

"It's gonna let up in a few minutes old man, so we should just hold hands and continue home," Shinobu stated.

"And how, pray tell, do you know the snow is going to let up, Shinobu-chin."

"Because I just do." Came the most arrogant reply Miyagi had heard in a while.

He wasn't about to argue, so he held Shinobu's hand and the two continued onward. What really annoyed him was that in a few minutes the snow had let up. The smarmy brat had been right; at least he wasn't gloating outwardly.

Twenty minutes later saw the pair walking through the park a few blocks from their home. No one was about because of the snow, so the white that canvassed the area along with the silence created a rather unappealing set of surroundings. In truth, it made both men uncomfortable, though neither would admit anything out loud.

Miyagi slowed down and took in the scenery, Shinobu at his side. It was breathtaking while at the same time ominous. After a quick thought, he figured out what was needed. Leaning down quickly he scooped up a pile of fresh powder and then rubbed it into one unsuspecting college student's face.

Shinobu sputtered, took a few steps back, waved his hands in front of his eyes and nose to clear out the snow, and then glared a hole into Miyagi's head. The idiot was laughing behind a gloved hand. Even with the hand in the way Shinobu was able to see the twinkle in his eyes.

"What in the fuck was that for?" he finally managed to demand.

The elder continued to giggle as he leaned down for another pile.

"Don't you dare Miyagi!" Shinobu screeched as he jumped back and hit a tree. The force of the hit caused the snow, which was sitting peacefully on the branches, to shower down on top of both like so much confetti.

This caused the giggling to stop for a fraction of a second while Miyagi wiped snow from his eyes and hair. He then looked over at Shinobu and broke out into an all out cackle. The boy was covered in snow from head to toe and the stunned look on his face was enough to warrant an extra big belly laugh. Poor Shinobu couldn't even think a coherent thought in that moment and Miyagi could tell just by the look in the younger man's eyes, so he walked over to the boy and started to clean him off.

"Are you cold, Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi asked with a grin.

"What do you think?" Shinobu growled as he shook more snow from his now powdered hair.

"Then let's warm you up!" Miyagi laughed as he took Shinobu by the hands and pulled him into a run through the snow.

It wasn't an easy task, running through the snow that had piled at least 18 inches deep. Miyagi's longer legs helped him step higher, but Shinobu had a difficult time keeping up. This eventually got on his nerves and he dug his feet into the snow and stopped. Unfortunately for him Miyagi had kept going and this caused the elder to pull him forward and when Shinobu jumped, his lover came crashing backward onto the ground.

Miyagi looked up into the face of his terrorist. Shinobu was kneeling over him with a devious look in his eyes.

"How the tides have turned, old man," Shinobu crooned as he picked up a pile of snow and rubbed it into Miyagi's face.

"Now you're really in for it," Miyagi said with a cheeky grin. Shinobu's smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

The war had started.

Shinobu stood up as Miyagi jumped to his feet. Within moments Shinobu was attacked by a barrage of snowballs. How Miyagi was making them so quickly he would never know. He did his best to shovel snow at the older man and managed to land a hit one time out of the ten times he was himself hit.

The look on Miyagi's face was enough to get his heart pumping even more than it already was with the excitement of the snow war. He looked so young and carefree as he tossed one snowball after another at Shinobu, expertly missing any sort of body part where skin was exposed to the elements. Not that it would matter much anymore anyway, but Shinobu had a feeling it was because once the snowball left the older man's hand he had no more control over how much it might hurt when the freezing particles actually hit skin. That was how Miyagi was, always caring and generous to a fault. Shinobu loved that about his old man.

Miyagi, for his part, was having the time of his life. He'd never have been able to pull this off with someone older than Shinobu. His younger lover was a gift sent to him by the gods and he was going to enjoy pummeling said gift with snowballs, and other things. Just that thought sent him into an orgasmic high without the need for copulation.

"Are you ready to surrender, Miyagi?" Shinobu asked, even though he was clearly on the losing end of this battle.

"Not on your life, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi chortled with another victorious hit to the chest.

"Then prepare to be pulverized!" Shinobu said with a giant leap toward Miyagi.

The sudden movement of one terrorist all but crashing into the larger man caused two of the four feet to slip on the snow. Both men crashed into an unceremonious pile onto the soft white powder, sending showers of the stuff into the air only to float back down onto their heads. As if they weren't wet enough as it was.

Miyagi was, slightly, over Shinobu, who had landed on his back with the older man's arm under his shoulders. He glanced down as his young lover to make sure the boy was okay. Shinobu looked it, but just to make sure he wanted to verify with words.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, looking the youth in the eyes for any sort of concussion.

Shinobu blushed, which was a little strange seeing as his face was already red with the cold. "I'm fine you corny old man."

Miyagi chortled. "Looks like I made a snow angel," he whispered huskily.

"You are twisted and perverted, Miyagi," Shinobu said as he struggled to sit up.

"Okay, so maybe I made a snow devil instead," Miyagi stated with a grin.

Shinobu glared and used his free arm to grab some snow and shove it into Miyagi's unsuspecting face. After a shriek of protest and the shaking of a head, Miyagi leaned in and captured his lover's lips in a searing kiss. The cold was forgotten for a moment as the day's prior activities came back full force. He pulled away and a thin wire of saliva connected their mouths. Both panted in the cold air as their breath became part of the invisible molecules of vapor.

The student sat up quickly and grabbed Miyagi's scarf in his hand and pulled. "You are so in for it when we get home, old man."

Miyagi rolled his eyes playfully. "And you're not?"

This earned him a scowl as they stood up and continued walking home; Shinobu still holding the elder's scarf within his grasp.

/GG/

Miyagi lifted up set a subdued yet eager Shinobu up on the counter in between the sinks of his bathroom.

He had shucked off his outermost layer of clothing, and all of Shinobu's, intending to draw them a warm bath to share. He still did, but he could feel Shinobu's gaze burning a hole in his head because during the aforementioned loss of clothing, the younger's body had perked up quickly in anticipation, and because he didn't want to seem needy, Shinobu was refraining from saying anything about it for time being, but he still gave off the vibe that he wanted something done about it.

"Now, you can wait up there for the water like a good little boy," he instructed him, causing the previously calm teen to scowl. He absolutely loathed being called something that pointed to his age, or undervalued his maturity, for obvious reasons.

Shinobu sighed loudly on purpose as the elder went to fiddle with the bath faucets to start running the water.

He reached down, wrapping his lithe fingers around his cock and giving a few gentle pulls. The touch on his skin was soft yet stirring. He closed his eyes, oddly mesmerized.

It had been a while since he had to do this for himself, as Miyagi despite his goofiness, was rather attentive to his needs, and they usually found enough stolen moments throughout the week in which to join. Typically though, those were late at night, when one or both of them was tuckered out, and so the prospect of having a perfectly awake Miyagi at his disposal only made Shinobu stiffen fully.

He went further, tracing one hand down to palm at his sac. It became necessary to shut his mouth, lest he mewl out his pleasure. He didn't care what Miyagi said - those sorts of sounds embarrassed him that they came from his mouth. They weren't cute! If Shinobu had to compare himself to anything, he would have to concede, frustratingly, that he thought he sounded like a baby animal; a kitten perhaps.

On the other hand, Miyagi was perfect as ever. Shinobu had a bit of a fetish for the elder's voice normally, but it was downright orgasmic to hear the man grunting as he worked above, behind, below or otherwise in regards to him. His strains were smoky, masculine, and possessed that same mature appeal that was consistent in the man's slim but solid body.

Miyagi was so quiet, yet so purposeful when he made a sound. The reverberation that filled their bedroom at night would mostly consist of Shinobu's utterings to the outside observer, and even so, laying so close to his old man, he had the sole privilege of hearing his lover's intonations, having them resonate in his ear to where the sound imbued in him an intense pleasure.

He peeked out through crinkled eyes to watch Miyagi as a few bold fingers slipped further south, searching for entrance. The professor was kneeling down beside the tub, one hand held under the stream of water to test the temperature. Every breath a look would broach the man's stoic facade, and he might reach over to adjust one of the two faucets, trying to find the right balance of hot and cold - enough to warm, but not enough to sting.

Shinobu gasped as he spread his twitching flesh, succeeding in pistoning a single digit inside his wanting hole.

The thing that he could never talk to Miyagi about, but that somehow the elder seemed to know was that when they were intimate, the reason he was so insistent about always being entered was that to him, it gave him the security his psyche desired. There were many ways to make love without actual penetration, but Shinobu couldn't stomach them nine times out of ten. He needed to physically feel himself being taken, as for him that was coded as acceptance. Reassurance that everything about their relationship was abidingly real, that it would last come the next day.

Early on in their tenure had been a tumultuous time.

Miyagi had on several occasions pushed him farther than was appropriate, and though he had bore the brunt of those actions out of love, and of understanding where the actions were originating from, it still frightened Shinobu to experience them. Though he desperately didn't _want_ those memories to impact their bond now, for him, they unerringly did. To be forcibly touched, just to scare him away - that had been damaging to the teen's instincts in the physical arena of their relationship.

Back then, Miyagi had lashed out at him because of his own jumbled feelings. When Shinobu had come knocking with his steadfast declarations of love, pushing at the man to accept them, that had incited an heady concoction of anger and sadness within the older man as he struggled to make sense of the situation. Miyagi had had to let go of a nearly two-decades-long love, as well as forgive himself for moving ahead.

On top of that, the one he moved on with was of a vastly different make than him on the surface - their large age gap being the most looming circumstance. It hadn't been easy. Shinobu thought that they had some similarities deep down, but no, in essence, he and the old man were two halves of a coin, both possessing oppositional qualities that the other craved and required to live a full life.

He circled the puckered rim once, before sighing and drawing back his finger. It simply didn't feel the same any more when he did it himself.

The nonplussed teen resumed stroking his length, finding that at least that much still felt exquisite.

Miyagi turned back, finally satisfied with the compromise on the water he had reached. To his delight, he spotted his little terrorist sitting with his knees parted on the counter, carefully touching his body in a searching way. The professor smiled affectionately, and called, "Aww, that's cute, Shinobu-chin, but stop doing it right now."

Shinobu perked up, and unsurprisingly, he was feeling snippy.

"Why? Are _you_ going to do something about it? I see you goofing around over there with no intentions whatsoever."

Miyagi put one hand on his head, gently worrying a few strands. "No intentions to service you? What did you think we were taking a bath for?"

"That will take too long. I'm starting now. I'm young so I can bounce back."

"It won't take longer than a few minutes at the most. Though I suppose for someone who comes so fas-"

"Miyagi!" Shinobu yelled over the last of the sentence, cheeks beginning to pinken.

"That is one of my names," he confirmed, a playful grin springing up. "What can I do for you, _dear_?"

He got to his feet and ambled closer, happily sliding in between Shinobu's barely splayed legs. Despite his biting tone, the teen was bold. He put one leg up, draping his calf over Miyagi's shoulder. The other leg he moved apart, opening himself up for inspection, and, he hoped, to be touched. What he really needed right now was for his lover to be the one to handle him, his thoughts being as preoccupied as they were by the elder.

"Are you going to do something or are you going to just stand there grinning at me all day?" Shinobu snapped.

"I'll grin at you all I want, brat, but I will be doing something in a second. If you still want it, that is."

"Of course I want it!"

"Then tell me what it is you want. Say, 'please Miyagi-sensei, make me feel good with your hot mouth. My body is aching for you.'"

"So… this was a perverted trap?" Shinobu glared spectacularly at the notion.

"Says the one who was hard as soon as I started taking off his wet clothes, for a completely innocent purpose."

"Innocent purpose, my ass! You just wanted to get me naked so you could try something!"

"It worked. You're into it."

Shinobu couldn't exactly argue that, which pissed him right off. "Baka!" He threw the word out like a weapon, his best solution for venting the frustration.

Miyagi chuckled at the spitfire teen before ducking down and licking the youth's erection from base to tip, which shut him up rather effectively. Shinobu's leg arched up a little but remained in its place on the elder's shoulder. He gasped at the feeling of the wet appendage working him over and leaned back against the medicine cabinet, feeling his breathing sputter down to a faint rhythm of gasps.

"Ever get tired of this?"

"Are you stupid? No. I don't."

"Should I continue?"

"Miyagi!" Shinobu screeched, grabbing the man by the hair and yanking his stupidly grinning face down, both pissed but also a little turned on by the man's mischievous antics.

"Ahhhhh!" Shinobu moaned appreciatively as the elder didn't falter at the brusque gesture, and instead he graciously accepted the teen's heated cock straight into his mouth.

"Miyagi," he breathed, a thousand times sweeter as his choler began to cool at the bobbing rhythm of his lover's head as he went down on him.

Miyagi sucked Shinobu in steadily until he had taken half in, but then paused there. His hand shifted, gripping the thigh that wasn't draped over his shoulder and holding it anchored in place. Shinobu squirmed under the tight grasp, and Miyagi had to pull back a little as the younger tried to thrust upward into his mouth. If there was one thing he could say, it was that Shinobu was eminently less shy than when they had started being intimate together some time ago.

He sucked his way back up, releasing the boy with a 'pop.' He pushed Shinobu's cock against his stomach and then licked the length again, making the blond shiver. Miyagi chanced a look and smiled playfully when he spotted his brat's eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. Adorable.

The elder started to actively pump Shinobu with the hand that had been holding him up, his mouth ducking to kiss at the teen's sac, gently worrying the sensitive flesh between firm lips.

"Miyagi, I don't know if I can… _Please_."

His heart jumped, and the older man repositioned, slipping Shinobu back between his lips and swallowing along Shinobu's cock.

"Oh God…! God…! I need to… I'm g-going to…,"

Miyagi pushed down, finally trapping Shinobu's entire erection within his wet confines and gently suctioning, groaning just a little at the feel of it to himself. It was surreal to think that he was now _used_ to doing this, that this lithe young creature was his for as long as Shinobu would let him keep him around. He had come to love the taste of his brat on his tongue, and it excited that shadowy part of him to think that he was the only one who had made the boy feel such intense pleasure.

He vocalized again at the notion, causing his throat to vibrate against Shinobu's oversensitive head. That in itself seemed to push him over the edge, because without further warning, the youth came hard.

Shinobu's thighs trembled and then noticeably shook as he catapulted straight into his release, shooting several thin jets of seed down the elder's throat. His voice pitched high, letting loose the 'not cute' sounds he loathed. To his lover however, Shinobu's moans were the very definition of adorable, and they made him content to wait until the teen stopped pulsing before retreating to stand.

"Better?" he asked smugly once afoot.

Rather than snapping back at Miyagi, Shinobu decided to let it go, and he remained silent. He simply held out his arms to be picked up, knowing the old man's love of toting him around like a child. Even though it sort of annoyed him, it also made his heart jump, too. Shinobu was growing to the point where soon, they really wouldn't be that far apart in height, and though he was slender, it might put an end to being carried forever. He had made the conscious decision to allow it as much as he could stand in light of that fact.

"Bath time," Miyagi chimed merrily, setting a sated terrorist on his feet next to the filled tub. He shut off both faucets and then stated, "Now, if you'd be so kind, Shinobu-chin, and help me get out of these clothes, I'd very much appreciate that."

Shinobu blushed at the request, something that Miyagi didn't think he could possibly do after the embarrassing thing they had just done, but, then again, that was textbook brat behavior. Wantonly attack, perhaps scowl and protest, then be shy once he got what he had asked for, and then even shyer (and strangely compliant) afterward. So it didn't surprise him when, despite the blush, Shinobu reached for the top button on his shirt.

Miyagi waited patiently as he undid all six in measured sequence, and then aided by sliding the fabric off his own shoulders and tossing it toward the hamper in the corner of the room.

His pants were a different story. Patient was not the expression he showed when Shinobu, who was slowly recovering his boldness, unfastened his trousers rather quickly and yanked them down in the next breath. He claimed the the youth's mouth when that happened, joyfully meeting him for a heated oral embrace. Shinobu could surely still taste himself on the professor's tongue, and perhaps that was what brought him to whimper happily into the kiss.

Their tips went to greet each other, and Shinobu's tongue glossed up and bossily over his, drawing out the sinful flavors from every plane of the elder's mouth. He allowed him a little free reign for a moment before striking, thrusting his own into the younger's mouth repeatedly, eliciting another round of soft vocalizations, and Shinobu's leg coming up to curl around his, as if he were trying to climb him.

True to his word, the blond was already starting to 'bounce back' as they say, and Miyagi was sufficiently engaged that the bath was beginning to call at him like a siren. Finally he would be able to do what he had wanted to do this whole day, and to properly make love to Shinobu. To cap off the week with this was a bit of a tradition, and one that always gave him the strength to wake up that next day, Monday, and not want to call in and tell Kamijou he was on his own.

He carefully extricated himself.

"Now, now, let's wait until we're in the water."

Miyagi clucked his tongue playfully, turning to step into the bath first. He submerged himself carefully once before sliding toward one edge of the tub until he was as far as he could go, and leaned back. Then he patted the surface of the water above where his legs were parted, beckoning Shinobu to join him.

The teen didn't need a second telling. He climbed right in, snuggling up to the elder the first chance he got, arms wrapped dearly around the man's neck, and face burrowed nearby. The mood slowly settled to a quiet burn, still titillating, but wrapped in an affectionate, purposeful pace. Shinobu seemed happy to cling like this, and Miyagi conceded internally that it was rare that they had the opportunity to do so.

"Hey, are you feeling comfortable? If not I can put a little more hot water in."

"Miyagi… you warm me better than the water does," Shinobu murmured quietly into his shoulder, his water-heated skin pressed deliciously against the professor's chest, and even despite the facts, he wanted to believe the sentiment bestowed on him.

"And why is that?"

"Because I love you."

The elder smiled. "I know that." He reached up to pet a few honeyed strands of Shinobu's hair affectionately. "_You_ know that I love you, too."

He placed the other hand up under the boy's pointed chin and brought him in closer, transitioning smoothly into a sweet embrace; their mouths pushed together and confessions buzzing near the forefront of their consciousness.

How was it that he had the fortune for love to not so much fall into his lap as to come barging in to sweep him off his feet by storm?

There might very well come a day when Shinobu decided that he'd like to try switching things up, and when that day came, hopefully not at least until he was thirty or so, Miyagi joked with himself, he would like to think that he'd be amenable to the possibility. If Shinobu-chin still found such a terribly old man attractive by that time, that is. He would be almost fifty at that junction, after all. It would be understandable if his looks had waned in Shinobu's favor…

Lips left his.

"Miyagi, what are you thinking about?" a nervous voice wondered aloud.

Miyagi opened his eyes, and realized that during the kiss, Shinobu must have had his eyes open. The boy liked to watch him sometimes. He felt a little bad that he didn't always watch, too. Shinobu seemed to take it as a bad sign even though he didn't consciously mean anything by the action. In truth he usually got so carried away with mulling over his feelings for the youth that other concerns ceased to blip on his radar. In short - he forgot.

"When you make that face…" Shinobu added, his eyes surveying the elder with palpable unease. "Are you thinking about stupid things again?"

"Just the future. You've got so many years ahead of you where you'll get better and better, but I will merely decline."

"…God… you're an idiot, old man. You're already old and gross, but I still love you anyway. How much worse could it get?"

Miyagi felt like he had been punched to the gut. Still, the response unfailingly warmed his heart. Quite like many things that Shinobu said to him.

"Gross, huh?"

He reached under the water, cupping one firm little cheek and squeezing. Shinobu looked away, a blush slowly dawning. He put both arms around the elder's neck though, more or less telling him to continue.

Miyagi smirked and went on with his plan, bringing his other hand around and gently prodding one finger at the cinch of Shinobu's entrance, wriggling until it allowed him to pass. On his lap, the boy attempted to shift away, but with the hand on his bottom, Miyagi instead pulled their torsos flush together, beginning to pump that single digit to loosen up his young partner.

"Probably a pervert, too," he added. It was half a question, and half a statement. Though Shinobu latched onto it well enough.

"A big pervert," the blond agreed.

"Then let's get you ready for a _big_ pervert," Miyagi crooned huskily, pushing another finger into the boy's tight hole. "Is two enough for you?"

"Uh-ah-ahm," Shinobu gasped loudly, descending onto the intruding digits. He arched his back, lending more force to the motion, trying to shove them further inside. His face was fully red by now, but he was beginning to mewl in pleasure despite the embarrassment. Miyagi curled his fingers, stretching the youth more.

"No, more. I… Miyagi…" Shinobu moaned, stopping in mid-explanation.

"Why do you need more, Shinobu-chin?" He leaned forward and worried the boy's tender earlobe. Shinobu's arousal was trapped between their stomachs, and he himself was feeling in that way. As fun as the game was, he would need to speed up the process.

"You're… uhm-ahhh, thick."

Miyagi found his tortured gland at last, brushing against it with both digits. Shinobu called out loudly and started to bounce against the penetration, wanting to feel the intense sensation again.

"I guess I better really make sure you're ready then." A third finger broached the tight ring of muscle, stuffing Shinobu full. He cried happily and caught the older man's lips with his own, tongue insistently pushing in to top Miyagi's. They battled, the older taking control and sucking the teen's tongue into his own mouth, eliciting a preoccupied gasp.

/GG/

"Come, lean against the side for me."

The way he gave the directions didn't feel brusque to Shinobu. At times like these he never felt like he was being looked down upon. Every action, every word seemed to be carefully measured by the older man in order to show his love. That's what it really was, when Shinobu cared to pick through the haze. It was rare that he'd term what they did as just sex, or just fucking. It was true that they went through a whole array of moods when it came to their shared physicality, and the positions too, varied, but they were making love.

More than some other couples, here was yet another way they could express their emotions. Shinobu was not shy about telling Miyagi that he loved him outside of their bedroom antics, and as of late the elder had not been shy either, but Shinobu felt that it was special to them that they showed their love in everything they did. From mundane domestic motions to the most intimate of embraces, they were always telling each other that important phrase.

"Relax."

Broad palms swept over his sides, brushing his soft stomach and massaging him to soothe. He could feel his lover pushing in now, becoming further encased by the seconds, until finally, blissfully, Miyagi was flush against him, slightly over top of his back, their skin touching warmly. Miyagi kissed the nape of his neck, waiting for a few moments for the initial shock to subside before they began a familiar dance.

And even though tears were squeezing out at the corner of his eyes, Shinobu breathed an internal sigh of relief, because now he felt safe. Miyagi's big hands were wrapped around him, and with their bodies joined, the last of the comforting he required was his.

He let out a wispy sob as Miyagi pulled back and then pressed firmly back in to the hilt, finding occasion to smile even through the slight pain. He gripped the smooth porcelain of the tub and arched back, pushing his whole body posteriorly in order to aide Miyagi's thrusts.

Shinobu could sense his body loosening up the more they continued, as if it too yearned for the man's touch, as his soul did. It was so indescribably wonderful to be connected with the person his heart was bonded to that the physical arousal came secondary.

He could feel a slow warmth building up inside him, stealing the perfect rhythm of his breathing and turning it ragged, desperate. He clung tighter to the bath edge as it washed over him, fingers flexing against the cool material. Consciously he clenched his muscles, squeezing Miyagi's cock and trying to draw the elder along with him on this pleasant precipice.

"Shinobu?" his partner spoke at last, his tone apparent that he trying to decipher the youth's mood.

The only answer he could give him at that time was a muted groan.

"Shinobu, are you close?"

"Mmm, Miyagi," was his clever response. "I love you."

He was struggling against the point of no return, embarrassed and yearning for release, but too afraid to make that leap, to allow it to happen. The sensation was almost unbearable. He just didn't want to… not when…

"I'm going to cum soon, too. It's alright," Miyagi reassured him. "Don't hold back anything for my sake."

Miyagi moved one of his hands from where he had been holding Shinobu in position and wrapped it around the boy's blood-filled length, gently beginning to stroke it in time with his own rhythm. In response, Shinobu grimaced, unable to say or do anything more than focus on how badly he wanted them to finish together. He was trying everything he possibly knew to make it happen.

"Oi," Miyagi called low, "I'm not kidding, brat. Relax. Let me help you."

He carefully palmed Shinobu's tip, pressing the pad of his thumb into the boy's weeping slit and rousing the delicate flesh there. Despite his mental straining not to, Shinobu involuntarily bucked into the hold, his body knowing very well what it wanted and was determined to enjoy it. Even under the water the elder could feel the silky pre-cum that was slipping out in a ever-steady flow, and he was able to surmise that his attentions were not in vain. Shinobu was terribly excited, and that made him ram a bit harder into the boy's slick canal, seeking to build his own pleasure to a fever pitch.

There was a quiet whimper, and Miyagi's lips cambered at the corners. Shinobu-chin was definitely enjoying this more than he let on. Maybe bath time needed to be had more often, if that was the case.

He retreated, then slamming back roughly, drilling up into Shinobu's encompassing heat, tearing another needy noise from the younger's throat. His free hand swung upward, grabbing a large tuft of sweet blond hair and tugging back and up, turning Shinobu's back into the cutest little arch laid out his viewing.

"Now, _with_ me."

He sank his teeth into Shinobu's neck, biting down just firmly enough to leave a mark.

The teen moaned high and clear, and his body convulsed as he finally allowed himself to come, having felt the first strains of his lover's warmth pulse into him. He called out something that sounded suspiciously like the elder's name before giving one final shake and sitting still.

Just as suddenly, his head lolled back, and his form collapsed back into Miyagi's, breathing more rhythmic and slow than previously.

Miyagi was nonplussed until comprehension set in and he realized that his little brat had passed straight out, and when that was digested by his mind, he chuckled quietly to himself.

It had happened once or twice before in their life together, and by now, he was starting to not lose his head when it happened.

The first time he had been downright overcome with fear, spending the next ten minutes after it happened frantically trying to wake Shinobu back up, and had been rewarded with a grumpy as well as tired terrorist griping about how spastic Miyagi was acting. That response in of itself had been like a cordial for the elder. The day that Shinobu was too out of it to scowl at him was the day that he'd start worrying in earnest.

For tonight though, he would pick the youth up and tuck him into their bed, because it had been a long day, and the snow seemed to have zapped the kid's energy down to a fraction of his normal store. It would be best to let him sleep the rest of the night through. Their weeks began again tomorrow, and both would be sucked back into a busy spiral before they knew it. Every bit of sleep stored up would help.

/GG/

Snow, at times, is considered cold and short lived. Other times it's considered beautiful and fresh. Easily, snow could be considered a metaphor for relationships. The snow brought Miyagi and his little terrorist closer together, so whether it's considered cold or beautiful, it still brought about happiness.

**/the end.**


End file.
